


Tell Me Something I Don't Know

by mxjamieli



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dani Clayton Has Allergies, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, No Sex, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjamieli/pseuds/mxjamieli
Summary: “Can I take you out for a drink? Ya know, to thank you, for saving my life.”“No need to thank me.”“Maybe I want to.”“Alright… I’d like that” Jamie says, giving in to a smile playing at her lips.ORDani finds out that she is allergic to bees and a kind stranger offers to help.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! The idea for this short story was taken from an AU prompt on Tumblr. I am so happy to have finally finished this one-shot as a way of showing my immense love for Dani and Jamie.  
> Tumblr, Instagram, TikTok, Twitter: @mxjamieli

Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Dani strolls down the pathways of Bly Botanical Garden, stopping to observe each and every flower in sight. This is her favorite place, mostly because of how beautiful and tranquil the grounds are. She comes here when she has a hard day at work, usually when one of her students is particularly troublesome. Today actually hasn’t been a hard day. It is a delightful Saturday in the thick of Spring and she simply felt like enjoying the weather outside. Dani stops to look at roses, hydrangeas, peonies, tulips, anemones, marigolds, and lots of other flowers along the way.

• • •

Dani is currently kneeling in front of the bright red, purple, and white geraniums. A small bee is floating around the blossoms, presumably hoping to pollinate them. “Ow! Dangit.” Dani yelps at a sharp pain in her left arm. A worker that happens to be pruning a bush nearby places her shears back in her tool belt and walks over to Dani.

“You alright?” the worker asks.

“Oh yes, I’m fine, I just got stung by a bee,” Dani responds. The worker notices her sweet American accent immediately.

“Would ya like a band-aid or something? I can grab one for ya,” she suggests.

“Oh. I think I’m alright, it’s just… really itchy.”

“Alright,” she says, going back to pruning the bush in need of her attention. Dani goes back to observing the various flowers, weary this time of the bees hovering around them. A few minutes later Dani notices that her throat has become itchy and her tongue seems to be a bit too big to fit into her mouth the way it usually does. She remembers the kind worker who asked her if she was okay and sees that she is still pruning the same bush, not too far away.

“Hey, um… w-would you mind calling 999? I think I’m having an allergic reaction,” Dani says as she walks up to her.

“Sure, yeah. Uh… you wanna sit down?” She asks as she once again places her shears in her tool belt, then wipes her hands off, and pulls her phone from the back pocket of her overalls.

“Uh yeah-yes. Thanks.” She walks Dani to a bench a few steps away and they sit down next to each other.

“What’s your name?” The worker asks Dani as she talks to the 999 operator.  
“D-Dani.”

“Alright, Dani, do you have an EpiPen with you?”

“No…”

“You mean to say you’ve come to a botanical garden, you’re allergic to bees, and you haven’t brought an EpiPen with you?”

“I-I didn’t know I was allergic… until now. I’ve never been stung by a bee before,” Dani says, her heartrate and breathing starting to speed up. The worker can tell Dani’s beginning to panic and tries to think of something that will calm her down.

“You must not get out much then.” The joke makes Dani laugh for a second before she starts to have trouble breathing. Dani starts to cough heavily, her tongue more swollen than before.

“I- can’t- breathe,” Dani manages with a raspy voice.

“Hey, look at me. I’m gonna need you to relax. Try your best to take deep breaths, help is on the way.” Dani looks up from the ground at her.

“O-okay.” Dani gives her best attempt at a deep breath, only somewhat succeeding. The worker can tell Dani is really panicking at this point, her breathing short and labored. She kneels in front of Dani, taking her hands.

“Hey. Hey, Dani look at me.” Dani glances at her for a second before her vision starts to become hazy. Her eyelids flutter close as her vision goes dark.

“Damnit. Come on, Dani. Wake up,” the worker begs as she gently tries to shake Dani awake. Her attempts are unsuccessful, and she is left to wonder how much longer it will be until the paramedics arrive as Dani lies lifeless in her arms.

• • •

The paramedics arrive soon after Dani passes out and take her onto a stretcher. They quickly administer a dose of epinephrine into Dani’s thigh. “Are you family?” they ask the worker.

“Just a friend,” she tells them.

“You can ride with her if you like. Decide quickly.” The worker pauses for a moment to consider if she should go. She decides that she will, on the basis that Dani doesn’t seem to have anyone else around.

“Alright, I’ll come along,” she tells the paramedics. As they load Dani into the ambulance, they put an oxygen mask on her. The worker quietly observes Dani’s features, feeling an odd sense of familiarity and responsibility to this stranger. She does her best to stay out of the way as the paramedics take her vital signs and analyze her condition.

“What’s your name?” Dani asks, pulling her oxygen mask down.

“Thought we’d lost ya there for a second there,” the worker says, failing to hold back a smile. “You really should put your oxygen mask back on.”

“Will you tell me your name if I do?” The worker chuckles at her.

“It’s Jamie.”

“Thank you, Jamie,” Dani says while smiling brilliantly at her. She then pulls her oxygen mask back onto her face and points her gaze to the ceiling of the ambulance.

• • •

Bright fluorescent light pours into Dani’s eyes as they open. She takes in a deep breath, remembering how she got to be here. A certain gardener comes to mind and the vision of her in the chair next to her hospital bed makes her smile. “Hey, you,” Dani says to her.

“Hey,” Jamie responds.

“You stayed.”

“I did.”

“I’m glad you stayed."

“That so?” Dani smiles at that.

“Can I take you out for a drink? Ya know, to thank you, for saving my life.”

“No need to thank me.”

“Maybe I want to.”

“Alright… I’d like that” Jamie says, giving in to a smile playing at her lips.

The End. (Or, perhaps, the beginning?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again loves! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!  
> Tumblr, Instagram, TikTok, Twitter: @mxjamieli


End file.
